


You'll Catch More with Sugar (Traducción)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Who Can Take the Sunshine (Traducción) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, Fairy Stiles, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Protective Laura, Single Parent Derek, Spanish Translation, far stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Laura conoce al nuevo novio de su hermano.Un va tan bien como esperaba.





	You'll Catch More with Sugar (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You'll Catch More with Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988160) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



> Todos los creditos para makingitwork.

Derek acaba de salir de la ducha, con la toalla enrollada alrededor de la cintura y los músculos recuperándose después de una dolorosa sesión en el gimnasio cuando salta.

—¡Laura! —Él sisea a su hermana, que está sentada de forma bastante despiadada en su cama con una ceja levantada y jeans negros. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y le arroja su camiseta. —Cambiate hermanito, tenemos que hablar—. Y ella sale de su habitación y baja las escaleras.

Derek considera no bajar una vez que esté vestido. Contempla saltar por la ventana y correr hacia el automóvil.

Él decide no hacerlo.

Y no porque él piense que ella lo atrapará.

Por... otras razones.

No es que no ame a Laura. Él lo hace, ella es su única hermana. Su única hermana. Y se había mudado a Manhattan con su esposo hace unos años, felizmente diciéndole a Derek que tomará la casa Hale para criar a su hija, especialmente desde que estaba recuperándose de la pérdida de la madre de Isabella.

Pero Laura puede ser un poco ...

Ella está en la cocina en la mesa, con las uñas perfectamente arregladas alrededor de su taza de café, como si estuviera en su propia casa. Derek se para a la defensiva en la puerta, pero ante su gesto se sienta frente a ella, refunfuñando algo en voz baja acerca de cómo ella no es su jefa.

—Entonces, —Laura sonríe dulcemente, y Derek conoce un truco cuando ve uno —¿Algo que te gustaría compartir?

Él la mira con odio. Aunque se ve bien, su cabello ha sido cortado hasta los hombros, liso y castaño, y Derek ve a Isabella en sus ojos. —No.

—¿No? —Ella niega con la cabeza; se burla decepcionada. —¿Puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando descubro que mi hermano ha estado saliendo con alguien durante seis meses? ¿Seis meses sin llamar a su hermana? —Su voz se eleva un poco —¡Por no mencionar el hecho de que él es un fae! Derek, ¿qué diablos?

Derek se encoge de hombros. —No es... todo sucedió muy rápido, Laura, iba a decírtelo…

—¿Con el tiempo? —Ella desafía, con las mejillas encendidas —¡Jesús, Derek, tienes que mantenerme informada, soy tu familia! ¡Quiero saber cuándo creas un nuevo amigo en el trabajo! ¡Así que definitivamente quiero saber cuándo tienes un novio!

Él mira la mesa con aire culpable y su voz se suaviza.

—Eres tú, Derek. Tú no... nunca sales, por eso sé que debes estar realmente enamorado. Por eso estoy realmente dolida de que no me lo hayas dicho.

La voz de Derek se quiebra —No sabía cuánto duraría, no sabía si duraría, y realmente lo quiero pero, si no fuera así, no quería que tuvieras que ver a otra... ruptura.— Él dice rígidamente.

Laura se estira y toma su mano, forzándolo a mirarla. —Las hermanas están hechas para eso. Se supone que soy la persona a la que recurres cuando tienes una ruptura, quiero ayudarte a apuñalarles por la espalda y quizás pinchar sus neumáticos unas cuantas veces—. Él logra una pequeña sonrisa, pero su voz se vuelve firme de nuevo— pero ¿no lo ves, Derek? Confías tan fácilmente. Alguien con quien has estado saliendo tanto tiempo obviamente ya es una parte importante de la vida de Izzy. Puedo olerlo a toda la casa y en tu dormitorio. Seis meses, Derek, ¿sabes algo de él?

—Él no es así—.dice Derek, con la mirada fija —nunca haría nada para lastimar a nadie.

—Derek, —ella suena descompuesta— pensaste que Jennifer nunca te dejaría...

—Esto es diferente. Él es diferente.

Laura se inclina hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos. Sus ojos se ven curiosos. —Entonces estoy segura de que no te importará que lo vea con mis propios ojos.

—No...

—Ella es mi sobrina, Derek. Mi ahijada. ¡Y tú eres mi hermano por el amor de Dios! —Levanta las manos en el aire con exasperación, antes de masajearse las sienes,— todo esto me está dando dolor de cabeza. De todos modos, en realidad no tienes voz y voto en este asunto, voy a comprobarlo porque sé que harías lo mismo por mí, lo quisiera o no.

Él piensa por un minuto, antes de asentir con la cabeza de mala gana —Está bien—, dice lentamente, exhalando a través de sus fosas nasales de forma controlada— pero no hagas nada... para asustarlo.

Ella le sonríe, de repente feliz con su nuevo permiso encontrado, innecesario.— Por favor—, ella toma un sorbo de café, y se desliza de nuevo al modo de hermana burlona. —Así que un fae, ¿eh? ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

 

 

 

Stiles está teniendo una discusión intensa con un abejorro cuando capta su olor.

Dulce y ligeramente artificial. Antinatural para el bosque.

—¿Hueles eso? —Le susurra a la abejorro, que zumba de acuerdo. Los dos siguen el rastro lentamente, Stiles manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados. La luz del sol se filtra en pequeñas astillas de ámbar a través del follaje, el bosque huele a flores, cada planta en flor gracias a Stiles. No es primavera, pero cree que las personas no notarán que el otoño llegará más tarde de lo habitual.

Él hace una pausa.

Hay una pila de terrones de azúcar en el suelo.

Es raro de cojones, y Stiles debería haber almorzado porque no puede dejar de mirarlo.

El abejorro se dirige hacia ella, aterriza felizmente en un terrón y Stiles la mira tristemente.

—Eso no es justo—, se queja— Yo también quiero..

Pero él no es tonto. Obviamente es una especie de trampa, y da un olfateo delicado. Él puede oler el azúcar y algunas trazas a lobo, pero hay indicios de una pizca de Derek e Isabella, así que nada realmente fuera de lo común. Tal vez no sea una trampa, piensa, tal vez un... excursionista acaba de dejar sus terrones de azúcar a la intemperie.

O tal vez es una trampa, para atrapar algún tipo de animal.

Stiles es más inteligente que sus hermanos animales. Probablemente. Da un paso tentativo hacia adelante, con la boca haciéndosele agua. Maldito sea, el azúcar huele tan bien.

A la mierda. Y salta hacia los terrones de azúcar, cuando una enorme red, cubierta por hojas dispersas, se lanza al aire, tomando hojas, terrones de azúcar, Stiles y todo, hasta que cuelgan entre las ramas más bajas de los árboles.

Stiles suspira, metiéndose un terrones de azúcar en la boca mientras su amigo abejorro sale volando de la red y se aleja. —¡Traidor! —grita Stiles, moviéndose un poco para sentirse algo más cómodo. El resultado le lleva un tiempo, hasta que está boca abajo, con la cara contra la red y las piernas dobladas hacia arriba.

Al menos él tiene su azúcar.

—¿Cómodo? —Escucha decir a una voz triunfante, y Stiles está a punto de hacer un comentario cuando sus ojos se posen en ella.

Mierda. Ella se parece a Isabella. Y a Derek. Ella es una loba... oh, esa es probablemente la razón por la cual Stiles no podía olerla. —Oh, sí—, señala, —este es mi lugar, en realidad. Tendré que pedirte que te vayas, respetar mi privacidad y todo.

Ella se ve un poco divertida. —Estaba algo preocupadA por lo que un fae podría estar haciendo con mi familia, pero fuiste tan fácil de atrapar que dudo que causes mucho daño en absoluto, ¿eh?

—Oye, señora—, advierte— no me molestes. Asumiré mi forma definitiva y patearé tu trasero.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo—. Ella se burla, y Stiles secretamente la adora un poco.

—Oh, sí lo harías—, dice, mientras comienza a hacer que la hierba y los arbustos crezcan sobre sus pies, suavemente y sin apretar al principio para que ella no se dé cuenta. —¿A quién no? ¿Quiero decir, hadas? Somos la materia de los libros para niños. ¿Estás celosa de que no haya libros de lobos? Quiero decir, incluso las brujas tienen libros y dan... mucho miedo. —Está haciendo que las malas hierbas crezcan estratégicamente, las más gruesas cubren el área de sus pies. —Así que, ¿tú eres la prima de Derek? ¿Hermana? ¿Gemela loca?

—¿Él no me ha mencionado?

—No sé hombre, él menciona mucha familia. Todos con nombres extrañamente similares. ¿Eres... Cora? ¿Laura? Talia. no, Malia, esa es la prima, ¿eres tú? Talia es la madre. ¿Ella es tu madre? ¡Parece genial! Derek dice cosas buenas de ella. Una gran mujer, lo siento por tu pérdida. ¿Fue la pérdida de tu madre? ¿Tu tía?

—¿Alguna vez dejas de hablar?

—Claro que sí—, sonríe Stiles, con los ojos brillantes y cada planta se aprieta con fuerza alrededor de sus pies. Ella se tambalea, maldiciendo, pero se las arregla para mantener el equilibrio. Ella trata de levantar sus pies, pero no se mueven. —¿Qué piensas ahora?

Se arrodilla, rodando los ojos -un poco impresionante, pero- usa sus garras para comenzar a deslizar y atravesar las plantas como si no fueran nada, pero se detiene cuando Stiles grita.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Él llora, y ella se estremece porque suena con legítima angustia. —¡Se irán! Simplemente no… —y todas las plantas están retrocediendo, y ella es libre. Se siente como una niña regañada, y se mueve torpemente. Esperando una explicación. A Stiles le toma un minuto para recomponerse. —Esas plantas son... son seres vivos, ¿de acuerdo? No solo... una cosa es recoger una flor, otra cosa es arrancar montículos de césped. No… no deberías hacer eso.— Su voz es suave, y Laura de repente recuerda haber jugado al fútbol en su adolescencia, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la hierba y recogiendo matas con los puños distraídamente mientras el entrenador les echaba un vistazo al juego.

—Lo siento—, dice sinceramente —No pensé. Soy Laura. La hermana.

Stiles le sonríe, y en este momento, le gusta un poco. Él es rápido para perdonar. —Soy Stiles. El novio. Pero supongo que lo sabías.

Ella asiente y se mueve para sentarse, apoyándose contra la corteza de un árbol cercano, mirándolo. —No pareces malvado.

—Eso está bien—, dice Stiles a la ligera. Coacciona a un lirio para que crezca al lado de Laura, y ella lucha contra su sonrisa, un poco encantada.

Él no es lo que ella esperaba, pero ahora que lo piensa, tiene mucho sentido. Inteligente, sarcástico, y no sabe lo que es bueno para él. Él es del tipo Derek, piensa Laura. Pero es más que eso. Ella lo examina a través de la red, él es todo piel clara y lunares, y hay algo distintivamente... fae, sobre él.

—¿Lo amas? —Ella pregunta, y él le sonríe. Como si él la entendiera a ella y sus intenciones.

—Sí, lo creo—, dice— Quiero decir, podría romper esta red, ya sabes, literalmente podría hacer que este árbol baje su rama y me tire al suelo. Pero quiero causar una buena impresión para la hermana del psicópata de mi novio.

Ella pelea contra una sonrisa. —¿La amas?

—¿Bells? —Stiles asiente— Infierno que sí. La llevamos a Disneyland la otra semana, si la hubieras visto. Tengo las fotos en mi teléfono—, se retuerce un poco y se la tira a Laura, que se atraganta. Es una foto de los tres, e Isabella está en el medio, vestida como Bella, de la Bella y la Bestia, con un vestido grande, dorado y amarillo, con una hermosa corona. Stiles lleva un sombrero de copa y lleva un paraguas y Laura se da cuenta de que él es Pepito Grillo, y ella lo ama un poco más. Pero es Derek. El Derek que nunca se viste, ni siquiera cuando era un niño en Halloween, Derek lleva un par de orejas de Mickey Mouse y una camiseta demasiado pequeña con una gran representación de Simba del Rey León.

Nunca usaría cosas así. Ni siquiera con Jennifer, lo que significa, lo que significa,

Stiles se tambalea, sin darse cuenta de su epifanía. —¿Sabes lo que hizo? Corrió hacia la fuente gigante, fue increíble, llegó seguridad y todo, pero ella solo comenzó a hablar de cómo las princesas podían vencer a cualquier cosa, incluso a los grandes guardias de seguridad, y ¡fuimos perseguidos por el parque durante horas!

Laura se desliza hacia la derecha, y la siguiente foto es de los tres, empapados, sin aliento y en el coche de Derek.

Todos están sonriendo tan ampliamente.

Dios. Derek se va a casar con este chico.

Ella no puede superarlo. Y especialmente no puede superar el hecho de que ella también lo quiere.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en Disneyland? —Stiles pregunta, conversacionalmente, y Laura quiere reírse de cuán absurdo que es todo esto. Está colgando de una red y está acariciando un lirio que parece demasiado animado.

—¿Quién no? —Ella maneja a través del delirio.

—Bien, ¿te pusiste un disfraz?

Y terminan hablando de Mulan durante dos horas, antes de que aparezca Derek.

—¡Laura! —grita él, consternado, solo mira a Stiles cuando se apresura. Stiles va a tranquilizarlo, pero Derek ya lo está atacando y revisándolo por heridas. Cuando no encuentra ninguna, se vuelve hacia su hermana, que se está quitando el barro de los pantalones vaqueros. —¡Te dije que no hicieras nada raro!

—Técnicamente, me dijiste que no lo asustara. Y no lo hice, ¿verdad, Stiles?

—Sí, señora—, sonríe Stiles, balanceándose sobre sus talones y pasando su brazo por el de Derek. —De hecho, me siento como parte de la familia ahora. Este era un rito de iniciación. Debes conocer a mi papá pronto.

Derek palidece, completamente distraído por el pensamiento —Tu padre es el sheriff, Stiles

—Sip, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Lleva un arma.

Laura los ve interactuar durante todo el trayecto hasta la casa, y ella está conmocionada. Feliz pero conmocionada, porque Derek es tan... diferente. A gusto. Él se ríe y habla libremente de una manera que nunca había visto antes. Al menos no desde que mamá murió. Siempre ha sido muy reservado, incluso hasta cierto punto con Izzy.

Cuando se acercan al frente de la casa, Stiles se da la vuelta hacia su jeep. —¿Debería ir a recoger a Bells?

Bells. Stiles la llama Bells. Laura, Derek y el resto del clan Hale la llaman Izzy, y a Laura le gusta que Stiles no haya seguido el grano.

—No, no, yo lo haré. No la he visto en mucho tiempo —dice Ella, dirigiéndose hacia su coche. Derek parece que podría decir algo, pero Stiles lo empuja hacia atrás. Laura está agradecida, y está adivinando que no será la primera vez.

Izzy actúa como se espera cuando Laura se detiene para saludarla.

—¡Tía! —Ella grita, y Laura la levanta y la gira en el aire, besando su mejilla y dejando una mancha de pintalabios allí.

—¡Mírate!— Ella dice— cada vez más grande.

Y ahí está, en la cadera de Laura ahora y es muy feliz y un paquete de energía. Ella nunca deja de hablar todo el camino a casa, y cuando aborda el tema de Stiles, Laura escucha aún con más atención.

—¡Y papá está enamorado de un hada que encontré! ¡Su nombre es Stiles y es mi hada favorita en el mundo!

Cuando llegan a casa, Laura mira con fascinación cómo Isabella corre para besar a Derek y empuja su mochila en sus manos, pidiendo un sándwich de jamón, pero luego se lanza a Stiles que acaba de bajar las escaleras. Stiles se ríe, la levanta y asiente con la cabeza mientras balbucea.

Están actuando como si fuera algo cotidiano.

Derek capta su mirada de ‘ni te atrevas’, pone los ojos en blanco —Esta semana he sido degradado a los recados porque Stiles ha aprendido a hacer trenzas.

Stiles le lanza una sonrisa desde el sofá donde está sentado: Isabella entre sus piernas, y una muñeca barbie en sus manos. Él comienza a cepillarse el pelo, y ella cepilla a la barbie. Él saca su lengua, y Derek rueda sus ojos.

Laura mira mientras Derek diligentemente prepara un sandwich, y cuando Stiles comienza a trenzar. Él está haciendo una compleja que Laura no reconoce, y las flores florecen en sus pulgares y yemas de los dedos y él los incrusta sin problemas en su cabello.

Cuando termina, ella examina su trabajo en el espejo y le da un abrazo feroz. —¡Soy la princesa más bonita!

—Sí lo eres.— Él dice solemnemente, y ella salta a la cocina.

—¡Papá! ¡Tía! ¡Mira! —Y ella gira, blandiendo su barbie como una varita.

Ambos están de acuerdo, y Derek le presenta a la princesa su sándwich.

—Gracias, papi, ¿puedo comer en mi habitación y jugar barbies?

—Por supuesto que puedes—, Derek acaricia su mejilla, y ella sube las escaleras, dejando caer migas a medida que avanza.

Stiles se pone de pie, estirándose, antes de darle a los hermanos una mirada cómplice. —Me aseguraré de que ella no intente alimentar sus barbies de nuevo—, murmura, corriendo por las escaleras.

Hay silencio por un rato más, antes de que Derek se aclare la garganta. —Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

—Cásate con él, Derek —.dice Laura firmemente, y los ojos de su hermano se ensanchan. —Lo juro. Te agarras a ese hada y nunca lo dejas ir. ¡No hagas nada estúpido! ¡No estropees esto!

—Sí, yo… —parece agotado, pero determinado —No lo haré.

—Bueno. —Ella asiente, satisfecha.— Entonces, ¿cómo es él en la cama?

Para ser justos, las habilidades de Derek han mejorado, porque no logra agacharse cuando el trozo de pan le golpea en la cara.

**Author's Note:**

> por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr pero que cosa mas linda stiles y bells van a robarnos el corazoncito con tanta dulzura!!!


End file.
